Heartbreaker
Heartbreaker is the eight The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Chloe helps the police identify some thieves, not realizing she has uncovered police corruption. Synopsis In front of the King's porch, Chloe and Alek are kissing. Chloe notices Brian standing a few steps away, watching them. Brian walks away, seemingly hurt. Chloe follows him, and tries explaining that the kissing had just happened, and that it meant nothing, but Brian doesn't believe her and drives away. Chloe turns and sees Alek standing behind her. Chloe tells him that they need to talk about what happened, but Alek walks away from her, leaving Chloe alone. That night, on the roof of a building, Chloe cries for what had happened earlier. She realizes it is already 1:08 am and stands up to leave. Chloe notices a building named "Corbin P. Kelly" not too far away, and takes a picture of it. She suddenly hears someone screaming, and runs to where it had come from. She kicks the apparent robber, but is then hit with a pole by the apparent victim. Sirens can be heard close by, the burglars run away, leaving Chloe confused. The policemen tell Chloe to freeze, and she obeys. A police officer brings Chloe home, and reminds Meredith about their appointment at the police station. Chloe tries slipping away, but Meredith commands her for to explain what had happened. Chloe tells Meredith that she had just gone out for a walk. Meredith inquires if it had been because of the issue with her father, but Chloe assures her that it had been because Alek and Brian got upset at her. Meredith hugs her, and later that night, Chloe sends another e-mail to her father, asking him if he was ever going to come home. The following morning, Paul and Chloe talk about telling Meredith the truth regarding Chloe's abilities. Paul tells Chloe that it isn't a good idea to tell Meredith yet, and Chloe concurs. Once inside their high school, Chloe spots Alek, who is surrounded by three girls. She approaches him and tells him that they need to talk about what happened yesterday. Alek tells her that he had made his feelings clear, and then stood up to leave. Chloe follows him and explains that everything was happening too fast, and that she had not meant too hurt him. Chloe leaves after telling him that she won't be making a choice. Alek slams his locker and leaves the hall, ignoring Jasmine. Later that day, Chloe walks along Meredith to the police station. They chat unbeknownst that they are being watched by the robbers from yesterday. After Meredith gets a message from Frank, Chloe tells her that it would be best if she send those papers declaring her father's death. Meredith says she will file them if it is okay with her, and then the two of them resume walking. Inside the station, Chloe describes the robbers to a crime artist. An officer approaches Meredith and asks her if she believes Chloe's story, assuring her that most kids her age lie about their whereabouts, because in reality they're doing drugs. Meredith thanks him for the information and she and Chloe leave the station. While crossing down the street, a car almost hits Meredith, but Chloe is able to push Meredith out of the way. They hug each other after the incident, still in shock. That night, Chloe searches for the "C.P. Kelly" building's exact address in her laptop, but is interrupted by Meredith. Meredith tries asking Chloe if she is doing drugs, but is told by Chloe that there is nothing to worry about. Meredith, however, explains that Chloe has been acting increasingly suspicious lately, and that she can't help but worry about her. Meredith leaves Chloe's bedroom after a small argument. The following day, outside a café, Chloe approaches Brian. She explains to him what she found regarding what was written behind his mother's photo, and then gives him a map with the building's address marked down. A girl comes out of the café, and Brian introduces her as his "friend". Chloe seems upset by this, and walks away. Inside the bookstore, Amy asks Chloe if she is out of her mind for seeing Brian. Chloe defends herself, saying she had just gone to see Brian to make sure he had gotten the information. Amy then asks Chloe about her kiss with Alek, but Chloe says she doesn't want to talk about it yet. Chloe then explains to Amy how she had saved her mom from getting hit by a car, assuring her mom doesn't know much about her anymore. Chloe notices she is already late for work and stands up. Lana tells Chloe she is late. Jasmine shows up and asks Chloe if she can speak with her. Jasmine proceeds to explain that Alek can be a jerk sometimes, but she also assures that he is one of the sweetest guys she has ever met. Jasmine walks away, and Amy asks Chloe why hadn't she talked about Alek with her. Chloe is called by the police station for another visit. Once again, inside the station, Chloe rummages through various photos, trying to identify the criminals' faces. She finds their photos rather quickly, and tells the officer about it. Upon shaking hands with him, Chloe gets an emphatic hit off of him and realizes that he is feeling scared and upset. After exiting the station, Chloe and Amy hide behind a newsstand, trying to spy on the officer. They notice a car approaching the officer, and see the criminals inside of it. Chloe listens to their conversation, but is interrupted by a call from Meredith. Meredith tells Chloe that they are going to be having dinner together tonight, but she is cut short by Chloe. However, Chloe misses the criminals saying that they would be dealing with her tonight. Outside of the storage building, Brian asks an employer for help regarding his key and storage. The employer asks for the number of his storage and his ID, and then directs Brian to his deposit box. Brian opens the storage and finds a lot of his mother's stuff in there. Meanwhile, inside the King's household, Meredith notices Chloe's laptop lying on her bed. Meredith gets curious enough to open it, and she looks through Chloe's stuff and e-mails. Inside the bookstore, Chloe and her friends make a plan to capture the criminals. Jasmine suggests they should call the police, but Chloe says they don't have enough evidence to uncover the officer. Alek shows up and asks them what they were plotting. Jasmine tells him she was covering for him, but Alek says it is alright and goes to get a coffee. Meredith sends Chloe a message, prompting her to leave the bookstore. Upon arriving home, Meredith asks Chloe why she hadn’t told her about Jonathan. Chloe tells Meredith that he had only started responding to her e-mails a couple of months ago, and that she had not told Meredith because she was sure Meredith wouldn't have 'moved on' if she knew that her dad was alive. Meredith is really upset at Chloe for hiding this from her, and after an argument, she decides to ground her. Chloe goes up the stairs, annoyed at the whole situation. Back inside the storage, Brian is looking at the various items in there, including family pictures, letters and his mother's engagement ring. However, it is revealed he is currently being watched by the employer who helped him earlier. The employer tells someone over the phone that Brian is there. Chloe is sitting on her rooftop, and is suddenly approached by Alek. He asks her about her situation with Meredith, but is told by Chloe that she can't tell her mother about her being Mai just yet. Alek tells Chloe about his past, and how he was adopted by human parents, just like her. He also tells her that maybe her situation with Meredith will be different from his' and his adoptive parents'. Alek stands up and prepares to leave. Meredith calls Chloe from inside the house and when Chloe turns back to thank Alek, Alek is already gone. Chloe gets inside her bedroom and opens her locked door, only to be scolded by Meredith about having locked her door. Later that night, Alek lands on Amy's car, startling her. Jasmine asks Alek if Chloe will be showing up tonight, but Alek tells her that Chloe is not going to come. Alek tells them they should get it over with, and he and Jasmine run in different directions. Meredith turns the house's lights off, but is suddenly attacked by one of the criminals. He knocks Meredith out and opens the back door in order for the other two to get inside as well. Inside her bedroom, Chloe is listening to her iPod while trying to read, unbeknownst of what is happening downstairs. The criminals get upstairs, and Chloe finally notices their reflection in her mirror. Chloe flees her bedroom and goes downstairs. She knocks the woman out and hides from the other two guys. Chloe attacks another one as well and knocks him out. She hides inside a closet with Meredith, who is still unconscious. Meredith regains consciousness, but Chloe covers her mouth and explains the situation. Chloe's cell phone begins to ring. The last guy left guy hears it and approaches the closet. However, Alek appears and attacks him, knocking him out too. Alek opens the closet door and asks Chloe and her mom if they are alright. Meredith hugs Chloe and Alek, still in shock. After the incident, Chloe thanks Alek, and asks him if they can start over. Alek says he is alright with that, and Chloe leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Once inside her bedroom, Meredith approaches Chloe and apologizes for getting so upset with her about Jonathan. The two of them make up and Meredith and Chloe agree on having no more secrets between them. Meredith goes to her own bedroom and sends Jonathan an e-mail, while she stares at a fragment from a newspaper regarding Chloe's survival. The following day, inside the clothing store, Brian visits Chloe. Brian thanks Chloe for helping him with his mother's issue, and shows her his mother's engagement ring. Brian tells her he is going to ask his father about it. However, they don't notice Alek watching them close by. Notable Events *Brian and Alek get upset at Chloe. *Chloe is escorted home by the police. *Chloe tells Brian about the "C.P. Kelly" storage building. *Meredith finds out about Jonathan being alive. *Alek and Chloe make up. *Brian finds his mother's engagement ring in the storage room. *Alek tells Chloe about his past. *Brian and Chloe make up. Featured Music * “I’m in Here” by Sia * “Ever Could” by William Fitzsimmons * “Trick of the Moonlight” by Gareth Dunlop﻿ Quotes Alek *(to Chloe) I thought I made my feelings fairly clear. And I think you made yours as well. *Maybe your mum would be different. But once you tell her, once you cross that bridge... Just know that things can never ever go back to the way they were. Amy *(to Chloe) First, he just said that Miss Perky Smile was his friend. Maybe she is. And second, we are not talking about this, especially when you have a perfectly viable, perfectly hot alternative in Alek. *Have you ever shot anybody? Brian *(to Chloe) Ah, so another "Just friend," then? You know, I'm not sure you actually know what that means. Chloe *We can't spend our lives waiting for something that's probably never going to happen. *It will be a lot easier if we have some evidence, you know, other than "I've got a feeling." Jasmine *(talking about Alek) He deserves someone who wants him for who he is, not a substitute for who he isn't. Meredith *(to Chloe) I truly don't know whether to hug you or yell at you. Paul *Protecting loved ones from your secret is, like, superhero 101. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Chloe is the sole survivor of a huge slaughter carried out by the Order in Ukraine, in 1997. *Ironically, when Meredith and Chloe promise to have 'no more secrets' between them, Chloe still hasn't told Meredith about her being Mai, and Meredith hasn't told Chloe anything about her past. *Alek originates from Saint Petersburgh, Russia in the books, however, due to Benjamin Stone's English accent, the writers changed Alek's background in order to fit in Benjamin's accent and background. *Paul tells Alek Chloe also broke his heart (10 years ago) this was also referenced into the Pilot Category:Episodes Category:Season 1